1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the papermaking arts. More specifically, the present invention relates to through-air-drying (TAD) fabrics used in the manufacture of bulk tissue and towel, and of nonwoven articles and fabrics on a paper machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soft, absorbent disposable paper products, such as facial tissue, bath tissue and paper toweling, are a pervasive feature of contemporary life in modern industrialized societies. While there are numerous methods for manufacturing such products, in general terms, their manufacture begins with the formation of a cellulosic fibrous web in the forming section of a paper machine. The cellulosic fibrous web is formed by depositing a fibrous slurry, that is, an aqueous dispersion of cellulose fibers, onto a moving forming fabric in the forming section. A large amount of water is drained from the slurry through the forming fabric, leaving the cellulosic fibrous web on the surface of the forming fabric.
The cellulosic fibrous web is then transferred to a through-air-drying (TAD) fabric or belt by means of an air flow, brought about by vacuum or suction, which deflects the web and forces it to conform, at least in part, to the topography of the TAD fabric or belt. Downstream from the transfer point, the web, carried on the TAD fabric or belt, passes through a through-air dryer, where a flow of heated air, directed against the web and through the TAD fabric or belt, dries the web to a desired degree. Finally, downstream from the through-air dryer, the web may be adhered to the surface of a Yankee dryer and imprinted thereon by the surface of the TAD fabric or belt, for further and complete drying. The fully dried web is then removed from the surface of the Yankee dryer with a doctor blade, which foreshortens or crepes the web and increases its bulk. The foreshortened web is then wound onto rolls for subsequent processing, including packaging into a form suitable for shipment to and purchase by consumers.
As noted above, there are many methods for manufacturing bulk tissue products, and the foregoing description should be understood to be an outline of the general steps shared by some of the methods. For example, the use of a Yankee dryer is not always required, as, in a given situation, foreshortening may not be desired, or other means, such as “wet creping”, may have already been taken to foreshorten the web.
It should be appreciated that TAD fabrics may take the form of endless loops on the paper machine and function in the manner of conveyors. It should further be appreciated that paper manufacture is a continuous process which proceeds at considerable speeds. That is to say, the fibrous slurry is continuously deposited onto the forming fabric in the forming section, while a newly manufactured paper sheet is continuously wound onto rolls after it is dried.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that fabrics are created by weaving, and have a weave pattern which repeats for flat weaving in both the warp or machine direction (MD) and the weft or cross-machine direction (CD). Woven fabrics take many different forms. For example, they may be woven endless, or flat woven and subsequently rendered into endless form with a seam. It will also be appreciated that the resulting fabric must be uniform in appearance; that is, there are no abrupt changes in the weave pattern that result in undesirable characteristics in the formed paper sheet. Due to the repeating nature of the weave patterns, a common fabric deficiency is a characteristic diagonal pattern in the fabric. In addition, any pattern marking, desired or not, imparted to the formed tissue will impact the characteristics of the paper.
Contemporary papermaking fabrics are produced in a wide variety of styles designed to meet the requirements of the paper machines on which they are installed for the paper grades being manufactured. Generally, they comprise a base fabric woven from monofilament and may be single-layered or multi-layered. The yarns are typically extruded from any one of several synthetic polymeric resins, such as polyamide and polyester resins, used for this purpose by those of ordinary skill in the paper machine clothing arts.
The present application is concerned, at least in part, with the TAD fabrics or belts used on the through-air dryer of a bulk tissue machine. More specifically, the present application is concerned with a TAD fabric of the variety disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,855 to Rougvie (which is incorporated herein by reference). Rougvie discloses a TAD fabric comprising a woven base fabric having a coating of a polymeric resin material. Although the present fabric does not have a resin coating, many of the teachings of Rougvie relating to TAD fabrics are relevant.
Fabrics of this kind may also be used in the forming section of a bulk tissue machine to form cellulosic fibrous webs having discrete regions of relatively low basis weight in a continuous background of relatively high basis weight. Belts of this kind may also be used to manufacture other nonwoven articles and fabrics by processes such as hydroentangling, which have discrete regions in which the density of fibers is less than that in adjacent regions.
The properties of absorbency, strength, softness, and aesthetic appearance are important for many products when used for their intended purpose, particularly when the fibrous cellulosic products are facial or toilet tissue, paper towels, sanitary napkins or diapers.
Bulk, cross directional tensile, absorbency, and softness are particularly important characteristics when producing sheets of tissue, napkin, and towel paper. To produce a paper product having these characteristics, a fabric will often be constructed so that the top surface exhibits topographical variations. These topographical variations are often measured as plane differences between strands in the surface of the fabric. For example, a plane difference is typically measured as the difference in height between a raised weft or warp yarn strand or as the difference in height between MD knuckles and CD knuckles in the plane of the fabric's surface. Often, the fabric surface will exhibit pockets in which case plane differences may be measured as a pocket depth.
The present invention provides a TAD fabric which exhibits favorable characteristics for the formation of tissue paper and related products.